SteinsGate Drabbles
by Sidiko
Summary: !THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL IS UP NOW! The male leaned against the fence of the roof, looking over the ever-evolving city as the sunrise angled over him. A breeze ruffled his hair, silently whispering that these calm moments would be erased in its wind, and a journey full of romantic moments, nail-biting action and comedy, was to come. [A bundle of my drabbles, updated regularly! ]
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to the system

**-( Steins;Gate Drabbles )-  
Chapter** **1  
Introduction to the system**

* * *

 **C** hapter two, 'Muddy clouds';  
"Thunder, pools everywhere, Mad Scientist Kyouma could not have picked a better day for a trip of shopping. But for what?" [Slice of Life, 2k words, rated K+, Okabe+kurisu+Daru]

Chapter three, 'Child Giggles';  
"Okabe is awoken by the giggles of a child." [Slice of Life + Family, 600 words, rated K, Okabe+AmaneYuki+AmaneSuzuha]

Chapter four, 'Experience her';  
"The sounds, the scent, the mood, today in his cozy apartment, Hououin Kyouma wants to experience it all." [Romance, 800 words, rated K+, Okabe+Kurisu]

Chapter five, 'Restaurant';  
"Kurisu is a waitress, a certain young man is a costumer. Something within her tells her that he isn't here for the food." [Comedy + Romance, 1k words, rated K, Kurisu+Okabe]

Chapter six, 'Highschool friend';  
"Okabe won't stop bothering Kurisu at her highschool." [Slice of Life, 600 words, rated K+, Kurisu+Okabe]

Chapter seven, 'Sleepless';  
"Stormy nights can be the worst, especially when your sweet mother won't wake up and you have to go to your mad father in a last resort." [FirstPersonPov + Family, 1k words, rated K, Oc+Okabe+Kurisu]

 **Chapter eight, 'HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!';  
"A giant special chapter which will be uploaded on- you know when!" [A surprise]**

* * *

 _-Further chapters will be listed whilst been posted.  
-The chapters don't have to be read chronically, so pick the one you like best!  
-Chapters including nudity/detailed fight-scenes will be listed with a 'M'.  
-All of them will include spoilers, thus if you haven't completed the show (there's also an episode 25, be sure you don't miss out on that one like I did) and the movie: Steins;gate Déjà vu, do yourself a favour and watch them first, finding out the twists and turns might take away from the moments.  
_ _I do hope you enjoy your stay! Tuturruuu~!_


	2. Chapter 2: 'Muddy Clouds'

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: Muddy Clouds**

* * *

 **T** housands of shoes splotched across the crossroad, men, women, all masked in blank and identical faces in a mass were only one started to smirk, a lab-coat controlled by the wind and thunder swirling in chaos behind his heels while raindrops soaked it, and slowed him. Slowing him like he wore armour instead of cloth. Their base—the muddy clouds—blended in his eyes as he threw his chin skyward and released his daily barks of maniacal laughter.

Some people eyed him. Most strolled around him in a circle.

His smile watered. Only now he realized that raindrops had sippled past it, leaking from the messy jungle he called his hair to his nut-brown eyes and stubbled chin, but the eighteen-year-old found himself not even caring in the least. He dramatically shut his eyes while yanking his palms in his pockets.

One almost would say that the sky resembled a gloomy painting, a modern work of art as one could call it. Art in simplest form was masking the truth in lies, as he had heard in a movie. Around him stumbled then allot of pieces of arts. Out of his pocket he revealed a cell phone. "The Organisation might be on to me, if I do not call, assume the worse. . ."

He was so far in his thoughts that he hadn't even taken notice of the ticking of rain hitting nylon, and the sudden relieve from the wetness.

"Okabe?" said the voice of a female after a while.

"I ought to go. El Psy, congr—" The phone was snatched out his hands, for a stick had taken replacement, and the schoolgirl ticked against its metal with the look that just as easily could've been a teacher's.

"Even a lunatic can catch colds. I mean, I don't want that coat hanging on the coach, the whole lab would smell like i- it isn't like I'm worried." She turned away, folding her arms. She could not help shuffling a bit closer and allow their spines to touch, and the 'assistant' did curse herself for not bringing a replacement; she would have to snuggle into his coat if she wanted to keep her whole body secured from the rain.

The man, Okabe, chuckled before he brought his index finger and thumb to his eyes. "My fine assistant, it appears you have taken a proud step towards the light of the perfect direction." He leaned into her. "Now if only you had brought some hot-chocolate, you would get a promotion, Christina!"

Barely had those words left his lips when the girl stepped aside and seamlessly removed his leverage, sending the scientist backwards. Okabe threw the umbrella up, and she would've caught it, hadn't Okabe tugged her by her hoodie with him to the concrete.

With an eep the two found their landing. Hers was soft and soaked with liquid, hot as well, but while she sighed out relieve, it was ultimately interrupted by a grunt of the male, and as soon as their eyes locked and the tsundere angled hers away, her pillow started chuckling at his own wit. She followed.

By now they had to take care of their movements as more public had emerged. Within it were two eyes more than focused as their owner raised his voice. "Kurisu, could you moan while laying on him?"

"Daru!" Like electrified by lightning she shot pencil straight and directly up her feet, the back of her palm smearing over her cheeks as if it would erase any trace of the radiating heath she felt oh so clearly, doubtlessly he already had seen it, and more.

The first thing about lightning almost came true by the sudden rumbling of clouds.

Everybody looked up at it and moved into second gear.

She just stood there, watching how Okabe began his usual rambling with the teddy-bear. Sighing, she kneeled to the umbrella. It wasn't like Okabe and she held their relation a secret. The lab-members had noticed and guessed their crush much earlier than herself. One might even state 'predicted it', although she never would call herself that obvious. Eying Okabe abashedly, she stood in trance. In his eyes lived a world of adventures—evil, mad adventures of destruction—how he would phrase them, yet she never noticed the evil part.

 _The evil part_ , her thoughts repeated. Mad he was clearly. Okabe suffered from Middle School Syndrome, and while the 'suffer' part might be incorrect, she pleasured that side of him. They were all a symphony of broken dreams and terribly experiences. He knew hers. She had seen his. But instead of following a romantic relationship, well, it never changed from when she first entered the lab. So she thought.

"Daru, come with me, Christina, fair thee well." Before Kurisu could react her lover dashed off.

She gave the fat one a look of confusion who shrugged in reply and followed his friend, vanishing in the crowd and leaving her without an idea to do until she spotted bright and joyful eyes setting out of the crowd, followed by an all so familiar greeting.

Mayuri brought herself higher in her shoes, letting their faces nearly meet. "Okarin wanted Mayuri to go shopping with Kurisu."

The redhead tapped her own chin. _Is that so. . ._

"Kurisu…? Is something wrong?"

How could anyone ever answer something negatives with such an adorable face in front of them. "Ah, not at all." She replied while erasing all worry from her face, letting herself be dragged forward by her sleeve.

 **. . .**

"Nothing at all."

"Than I go home." Daru was yanked back before he could. "What?"

The two leaned against the glass of rows of shops. Okabe folded his arms. "Daru, you are well informed about 2d girls. What do they want for gift?"

"You mean Kurisu?"

"Another question: what would you grant Faris?" With each word his shoes tapped fiercer into the pool, yet unlike his friend who he glared daggers, he moved no inch.

Daru ruffled his hair on his usual messy way and frowned. "Flowers?" he answered finally with a blush. "Besides, how do you want to buy anything. . ." That was when Okabe's intention hit home. "No way!" he revealed the insides of his pockets. "I'm broke as hell."

"Idiot! How many occasions have I not repeated that you shouldn't waste so much on video-games, we need it for anything related to the lab. Maybe I can lend some from Luka. . ."

"Urgh, That's low."

"Spare me your nonsense, lab member zero zero three." He spun on his heels and through the air wavered his coat, awkwardly instead of whatever he possibly had intended. But his expression didn't let anything foolish taint it. "I want something special for her."

The serious tone made the friend face him. He had just admitted it. It took Daru some moments to clearly realize that.

"A tedious object won't do." Okabe continued. "Something valuable. . . Like this!"

Okabe's finger led Daru's attention through the soaked glass to a silver display filled with golden rings and bracelets, and price tags, making him travel back and forth between the display and the scientist. "Thirty-nine thousand. . . forty thousand yen. . . Okabe, are you serious. . ." Okabe's eyes said enough. Not knowing how to deal with this, the hacker inspected the passing shopping bags, hoping to find a cheaper solution. "And a tie?"

"I'll strangle you with one."

"I'm serious! You are staring more at her than me!" Okabe doubted that, but at least he listened. "She always wears one, so it can be a symbol of your love life which she can always carry with her. Or you can let Mayuri make a cosplay costume. . ." For the last thing he received a strike against his cap.

In the end Okabe entered the lab with a shopping bag. His lonely figure casted a silhouette down the wooden flooring upwards the wall at the end. He kicked off his shoes before flickering the lights on and seating himself on the couch, bag on his lap, head gazing to the ceiling.

Daru had headed to the May Queen Nyan-Nyan to get something to get through the evening, while Okabe knew he just wanted to see Rumiho or Faris, whatever Daru would call her now. He wouldn't end up with her, anyway. "That is the choice of Steins;gate." He muttered, the face of a cheerful girl popping up in his mind. He missed that kid.

A creak and spreading shadow informed him that another person had entered, yet he didn't looked.

Kurisu passed him while wringing out her locks, stood on her tiptoes to fetch two cups out of the top drawer, pouring him their favourite drink before planting herself next to him, enough space between them to hold things comfortable. She took a sip, pointing her pinkie which wasn't needed to secure the cup at him. "You weren't coming after us." She said not too unkindly, noticing the object on his lap. She didn't brought it up, circling the cup. "So. . . You guys were looking for video-games?"

Okabe didn't reply, didn't even touched his drink. He putted the bag to his side, reaching out a package in her direction.

It was a box decorated with red strappings and glisters. He didn't looked at her as she abashedly accepted it, holding it against her chest like she didn't know you could open it.

"It's a present." Okabe said after a while of nothingness.

Kurisu nodded. The paper was carefully opened as she took the extra effort to unwrap it. With now only the tiny box in her hands, she removed the upperpart, and fished out a necklace, for children, made of plastic and painted in light blue, one circle on it, tiny pearls holding it all together.

He expected her to eye him madly, but she only had eye for the jewellery, turning the circle part around to read the description.

'for the bestest scientist'

The English on it was as terrible as its quality.

It rested in her closed palm as she found the armrest suddenly very interesting, her cheeks radiating heath, lips slightly separated. "Thank you." She muttered, too embarrassed to put it on. The reason why was soon none too gently putted on his knee in the form of an equal sized and decorated box, her cheeks warming as he instantly laughed.

Okabe putted it to the side, closing the space between them. "I wonder what's inside."

* * *

 _The first one-shot is done!_

 _Hey there, all! I hope you enjoyed it! For who's interested to see how much the other necklaces costed, you don't have to search it up: it's around 300 Euro, which is 357 Dollar. Also, where is Mayumi? Well, who knows, probably back to work, can't have her interrupt the cute scene xD_

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope to see you in the upcoming ones! Tuturruu~!_


	3. Chapter 3: 'Child Giggles'

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: 'Child Giggles'**

* * *

 **G** iggles; they made his head shoot up from the couch like they were magnetic opposites, his mouth and thoughts merging as one, speaking her name while all voice had left him. He kicked a blanket off him, the one Mayuri had tugged him into before she had left for her job.

Soft footsteps, socks, rushed down the stairwell as he grasped the edge of stone and used it to practically drift into the shop's doorway where he halted, and his underlip fell agape.

His landlord with his 'filly' obscured most of the room. Daru, while standing, only now stood with him shoulder to shoulder, and that wasn't even particularly true. The giant sat with his hands on his knees, the eleven-year-old wobbling back and forth on her heels in a gentle, happy rate while the hacker proudly had his hands in his pockets, thumbs sticking out, but all of them had one thing in common, they stared ahead, smiling at something were the giggles came from. When they heard the tingling of the door shutting close their heads bended around.

It was weird how they smiled at him. The scientist even would state that Mister Braun looked not even intimidating as he allowed him to pass and lay eyes on the spectacle; a woman with shoulder-reaching hair a bit lighter than her husband, eyes as blue as the sky which was visible through the door. Her legs were crossed on a CTR Television like her arms, were in wobbled a child.

Okabe found his legs not moving an inch as his socks seemed to be rooted against the tiling, maybe that was because of the leaking oil from the Tv's flanking him. It were the giggles that made something in him move again. His heart, fluttering, pupils growing soft and caring and shifted slightly over its white sclera.

If this was because of the sight, or because he was socially inept he didn't knew, what he did was that everyone continued to smile so amused at him and that it was unlike himself to stand there with his mouth agape, so unlike Hououin Kyouma.

Gulping, the lab-owner took a step forth, not having prepared anything to follow up with.

The mother giggled at once with her child and held her out to him. "Do you want to hold her?"

His arms hung still limply by his sides until the child was pushed against his shirt where she clung onto, granting Okabe no other choice than to lock his arms under her, resting her head against his elbow like the mother had.

The child's eyes made him picture those of a dear friend, and automatically a trilling smile spread. "Hey there, Amane Suzuha."

"Eh?" It was the woman who spoke while the men only eyed him. "Howd'you know?"

He would've covered his mouth if his hands weren't occupied. He laughed, making the daughter of Mister Braun shrink where she stood, but the one in his arms giggle with him almost like she mocked him in amusement, this only growing more apparent when he ran outside, the action shocking the friends so much they reached to their feet.

He was going to need to return something that had been covered in dust.

* * *

 _First off, I fall under the category of people who Hate to see any pictures of their younger self, also, if it goes to family matters, I also never take a child in my hands, they kindoff disgust me almost haha, but I still wanted to try to write this scene just to picture how Okabe would react to finally meeting his old friend again, so I hope it turned out well!_


	4. Chapter 4: 'Experience Her'

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: 'Experience Her'**

* * *

 **A** teen's silhouette lit up whenever she crossed one of the apartments windows, their lights beaming through the night and coloured the rain against Okabe's window like a watershow, one both figures tried to look past.

In that house surrounded by the warmth of the flooring underfoot and the humming of his childhood friend Mayuri followed Okabe every move, then needed to experience more, closing his eyes. The cosy sound of rain tapping rooftiles filled him, fingers rattling across a keyboard and ticking on a cheap computer mouse, and in the distance, light footsteps becoming louder and louder and higher, venturing up the stairwell.

With an organisation always holding a manhunt Okabe became quickly an expert in identifying the footsteps of his allies. The one he was sensing was lighter than his landlord's, Darus' and Suzuha's, yet heavier than Mayumi's, which now revealed themselves with two silent taps of her slippers on the creaking flooring; creaking like the opened front door which probably had caught everyone's attention.

And so Okabe's argue started like usual, perverted girl, zombie, and returned by her usual comebacks which could pierce through the most armoured soldiers.

Water dripped from her jacket onto their floor and made a line towards the bathroom where he heard the clicking of a door locking and the drag of shower curtain rings on metal as she pulled it back, after that the sound of rain went indoors. However this rain was hot, burning even. The smoke steaming from under the door told them all that much. Okabe gulped. Sometimes it was one's imagination that could make something hidden seem twice as perfect, yet after that one night he decided that there wasn't much to use.

When she stepped out, her hair was cloaked in a towel and every part under that in her usual clothes. Everyone had already left, at which she blushed, as that went expect for one.

Her target sat before the television were buzzing streaks made a silhouette form on the wall behind his head. The light of the Tv was the only light there was. He looked up, facing her, observing how the girl sat and laid her towel over the top of the couch before she let their knees touch, hers warming his.

"Pfah-ah-ah-a! Are you searching for protection, de zombie?"

"Of course not!"

He laughed, a bit more silent when their hands met. _She's really craving for my company._ After some minutes her head fell on his shoulder. Even he knew she wasn't asleep. _Too abashed to ask, huh?_ He felt her snuggle closer, and saying that it was uncomfortable would be a lie, yet playing with her would be fun too. "I can escort you," he started casual. "Although this lab lies in my cosmetic anti-organisation field, the organisation might've traced you. It is for the best that you resume your trip to your hotel." He felt her stiff. "Or might it be that you did not intended to."

It was rare that someone could speak that well in her sleep. "I-I just wanted to check if Mayumi was alright with the lightning. Don't get things in your head."

At this he remained silent. First he wanted to address that lab member zero zero two already had left, until something better came up in him and revealed itself with a proud chuckle, saying, "Perverted girl." Not wanting her to go he dragged her on his chest. "If my lab-assistance cannot endure—"

"Shut it." She mumbled, cuddling. Her knee stroked past his thigh, and both pondered if this was the normal time to muster 'I love you'.

Silence, for once; only the thick sound of raindrops. Her wet, warm strings warmed his neck. Gulping became harder as speaking ever so.

The mood was different from last time when they had laid together. Cosier.

He switched the Tv off with a tap of the remote, tossing the remote on the table, allowing the darkness the cuddle with them.

* * *

 _For those who wondered what he meant by 'last time' Okabe was referring to the events in 'You Are There' which will be uploaded soon!_

 _Also, all the drabbles have been rather safe from here, that will change! Yup, more scenario's and AlterUniverses will be added, but if You have a detailed idea you would like to see, leave it in a review, I would love to see what you guys come up with and what you think about the Drabbles so far! Also, thank you so much Iamfrozti for your kind words!_


	5. Chapter 5: 'Restaurant'

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: 'Restaurant'**

* * *

 **"S** tina!"

Again, this guy… Since Friday a month ago the stranger first appeared through the front door of the five star restaurant. The whole staff had eyed him as he had given a swing at his lab-coat to make him seem like a caped hero, thus the staff impressions at eye value was that he was yet again another drunk, but that soon was scrapped off. He had laughed and demanded to be seated like a royalty. Of course, since most girls were cowering away was Kurisu the only one who would serve him. Her boss had ordered her to.

Today, this act better didn't went unnoticed. She needed the raise, if not she would hit him: the costumer. Kurisu revealed herself through the clapping doors leading to the kitchen, cheeks clearly being bitten, eyebrows lowered, but it were her eyes which silenced him.

He choked his incoming laugh.

"No," she started. "The camera's have no focus on this table, there is no one stalking you, phone's are still not forbidden and we will not pay your meal." A notepad was revealed out of her white uniform as she angled with her free hand her name tag straight. "Listen. . . _Scientist_. I think you've got the wrong impression-"

"Kyouma," he raised and threw his chair backwards. "Hououin Kyouma!" And he made all the attention go back to him, again. She slapped herself against her forehead. For someone suffering from severe paranoia this guy surely made himself noticeable. If there _was_ an organization tailing him, they already would've caged him. Maybe to be exported to an insane asylum.

"Fine, Kyouma," Kurisu said, gritting her teeth at the name. "Today's special is pumpkin soup with nuts. . ." He clearly was uninterested in the food. "What do you prefer to drink?" She clicked two times at her pen, already scribbling the words.

"Why not join me, Christina?"

"Doctor Pepper," she went on.

"Hm-hm-m, pfah-ha-ha-ha," he snickered, swept his hair back and flashed a devilish grin. "Your silence only indicates my hypotheses. You may speak, and conform it."

"Conform, **what**." It wasn't even a question, and if, it would be left unanswered. He quickly shooed her away, adding that she should make it _two_. Thus two Doctor Pepper's it was. Making her way through the doors leaned against the icy wall a surprise with folded arms and a face that told everyone that he wasn't someone to toy with, which unfortunately the one she used to call as a child 'Father'.

He glanced down at her. "That scum again. Wants that Cola, again?" His daughter nodded and passed him while crimping within herself only to return with Okabe's order on a silver plate, chique and mundane in one piece of art, why did they even serve this trash? Glancing at the products name he told one of the employees to erase it from their menu and Kurisu to make haste, get him outa here.

At least someone granted her a smile, and more. The scientist insisted that she should take a seat, which she refused, and before she could put the last glass on the table he stopped her. "That one is for my—soon to be—assistant. Please enjoy yourself." He sipped. His eyes fell on her stiff shoulders, remaining silent, but taking notes. Through the door he could feel as well as locate the eyes of the owner glaring at him. "An spy of the Organization. . ." he mumbled.

"My boss." She corrected while following his gaze. Her father nodded at her, and she gulped. "Here," she placed her glass next to his, getting out a wallet for the small-change. "That will be six hundred and sixty four Yen. You won't order anything else anyway, so could we quit this childishness and end this. Also, this will be the last time we will serve your drink."

Suddenly that liquid tasted bitter, setting it down. "Please consider it."

"Don't get me into trouble, idiot. It isn't like I would actually consider it. . ."

"In that case. . . Please inform that pathetic excuse over there of his new nemeses, Kyouma. I lack money."

Her pupils widened. "Are you serious?" There was no need for a conformation. She sat herself opposites him, brought her glass against her lips and gulped it all down. It surprised her. The taste was pleasant, or it was just the shivers within her head which made her malfunction. "He will kick you out." She said while looking back at her father. "Sue you if you'll be yourself."

"I expect his daughter to prevent her master of chaos from falling harm. Accompany me with breaking the system." _I look through you. Would you like going on a date with me?_ Kyouma extended his hand, his palm craving for the touch of another. His eyes weren't pleading, but like his palm, offering her an adventure. Perhaps not a perfect future, but a bright one, that much was certain.

Through the door she saw an older man do the same, but clasping all his fingers towards it to signal her to come. "If it is an apartment instead of an actual lab I'm gone." _I trust you, don't break it._

Instantly the man stood and laughed, before rushing into the air of Akihabara. Her father yelled her to go after him, and for the first time in ever, she wouldn't like to do anything better.


	6. Chapter 6: 'Highschool Friend'

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: 'Highschool friend'**

* * *

 **S** o she switched from knee to knee to lean, pouted and planted her face into her arms. Whatever she did, the voice of her teacher was overshadowed by the Mad Scientist knocking on her table. The tsundere dreamed to become a scientist, but the only thing she achieved through this hour was to get mad, mainly because of his attitude and lack of any social skill as his voice sounded like he was scaling a mountain.

"Christina!"

 _Shut it!_

"Pfahahahaha! Ignoring me, de zombie?" He was loud, yet everyone was concentrated on the important lesson, never batting an eye to the table the closest to the entrance. "Pronounce your thoughts."

 _Give me one valid reason, and it's Ku-ri-su, not tina._

This was their normal routine. In the bus she would take the seat in the back, he would already be there with his features clad in smugness. Earplugs did a terrible job blocking him no matter how hard her music would play, thus at one point she stopped bothering. They knew each other ever since she was young and although it was hard to admit, they _had_ spend some quality time then; when her father was preoccupied this Mad Scientist was the one who instead lend her his ear and let her gibberish for hours on end about math and science, both laying spread on her bed conversing with chuckles and giggles. Back then she wasn't ashamed of having such a magnificent idiot as a friend. And now. . .

Lunchtime. Gracefully she kicked her boots into the glittering grass, pulling her feet onto the bench, knees to the backpack resting on her lap. The reason why it was there was because someone _else_ had secured the spot besides her, gazing at the highway.

"It's peaceful here." He stated.

 _If you would be gone it would be._ The friend looked up at that and blinked three times. His hair was gently being soothed by the air. He chuckled. "You can speak out loud now."

Her eyebrows lowered, lips curling downwards at their ends at the incoming blush. She separated them slightly to produce a mumbling sound. "Be quiet, will you. It isn't like I want to do that, anyway." She had difficulty facing him, aware of her toes which shuffled over each other. She wished he'd go already.

And that seemed the case.

His shadow blocking the sun made her eye up. "It isn't like I'm interested in that theory you've had," he said and folded his arms. "I am, Houou—"

"Would you kindly stop that."

". . .Christina."

"I am no Christina anymore, Okabe. I've grown. In two weeks I'll turn sixteen, in two years I will have to get a car-licence, I could drink. . . make love. . . I'd be an adult then."

"You wouldn't!"

She weakly smiled and shook her head. "But I would have to move on from you."

A breeze ruffled past his lab-coat, making her strings warm his chest, and pass through it. Both bit their lips as facing each other became difficult, for Kurisu harder as she questioned if she ever would see him clearly.

After some silence he closed the space between them. He seemed genuinely happy, his old mad self. "Follow me." He demanded. In silence they strolled past the highway back into the building where he halted in his trace. "So are you going to ask him?"

She followed his finger to the teenager, the one looking exactly like him, the one she stole his design from. _Maybe I will._ She told him with her mind, but when she faced her friend, there was only bare air.

Time stood still, at least, she had expected that; a big moment, yet everyone walked past her, laughing and chatting like nothing had happened, because nothing truly had. Her eyes bubbled, taking a shaky breath while fisting her hands before walking up to the stranger, tapping his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Sleepless'

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: 'Sleepless'**

* * *

 **T** here are three main reasons why monsters can never exist: because there's a lack of scientific proof, because Hououin Kyouma will perish them if they did, and the one that _both_ my parents came up with was that if monsters existed, then my favourite heroes do too. That thought normally gives me enough courage to cuddle up with Jikan and make it through the night.

This one, however, is noisy.

The nightlamps are broken, blasts of wind are smashing like a battering-ram against the windows, and those are mostly all the reasons needed to make this night a living hell, one in which the creatures can spawn.

I raise pencil straight, my eyes piercing the darkness in search of any trace of them. Tugging at my brother's sleeve I whisper for his attention. See, I am more like Mommy, always awakening at the slightest of sounds, and he . . . more like Dad. . .

I pray that she can hear me more than ever and will lift me out of bed, but my voice didn't reach the other room, for the wind cut if off, and my pride. Daru lately informed me that I'm a real Tsundere like my mom, which was illogical to me. 'Tsundere'; multiple times I've asked my parents its meaning, yet other than the blushes of one parent and the chuckles of another there was no answer. Maybe it means that she also doesn't like to show her fears and that she leaves her pride intact? _Dad can't teach me anything about that. . ._

My bare thighs reach gently over the side of our mattress and my toes caress the wood, step by step reaching through the darkness until I'm confident I hear mother's snoring. By her bedside I wait and count with my fingers the seconds, moving back and forth on my feet until she will straighten up to allow passage into the safety zone. Yet she didn't, leaving me with no other option. I grant my footsteps sound again.

"Daddy?" I whisper as I tug at one string of his hair.

He yawns and opens his sleep-deprived eyes, without a word letting me pass him, but facing me as soon as I lay down. "Won't mommy wake?"

With the darkness surrounding his features I bet anyone still can figure that he smirks. "Normally it's daddy." I turn my back to him, scared for the monsters, only to find him snorting. Was this the tsundere-charm that haunted me? Forever unable to be taken serious? My thoughts are cut when the snorting evolved in booming chuckles.

"You dare face away from Hououin, Kyouma!?"

"Pfah— Dad! Stopid," I wiggle my belly as he tickles me without mercy. "S-stopfahaha!" It's a miracle how mom never stirred. Dad stops when I finally face him and both of us share each other the goofiest grin. We stay like this until the absence of mom's remarks are noticeable, and I asked about it.

"Oh, it appears that your mother cannot handle her liquid as well as she claims." He strokes the bangs out of Mom's eyes only so I could hear her grump and roll, proving his point.

Another sound approaches too, and Dad raises a hand in invitation.

And here we sleep, with every blast of the storm squeezing our parents arms.

 **. . .**

I open my eyes as first. I feel her fingers gently clutch at the sides of my shirt, as if holding onto me. Unlike her eyelids her lips were parted. The poor girl, clutching me like I'm the rope in a pit of darkness. Simpler put, I was just a replacement for my assistant.

"Come here you," I shuffle myself out of her embrace, leading her head from my shoulder to the pillow. Her fingers grasp her next target. The clock on the nightstand has yet to tick seven. Seven is the devil's hour, for I have named it so. Precisely that hour Mirai usually awakes and the arduous progress starts. I blame the organisation. Damn them for groping her mind and mine. How could I ever let it happen?! My stomach turns at the thought.

Sleep paralyze.

For example, if I usually awake at seven Am, my brain can become aware of the progress of awakening and allow my thoughts to switch on. This state is often referenced as Lucid Dreaming. Why it's on top of that named 'Paralyze' is because it would prevent me from using my body.

Paralyzed.

I've made a deal with her to wake her before the devil's hour, in exchange she'll scans her class daily for boys of the organization. As the girl sharing my IQ of over hundred and seventy, of course she agreed. She was also the one to explain me this.

In the morning most men drink coffee to activate their senses, their foolery by mass-marketing almost admires me, as real men drink Doctor P. I open the fridge to get it and while trotting to the coach I wrap myself in my usual lab-coat and take a refreshing sip, planting myself next to the already awoken figure.

Christina has her feet crossed and is indeed a coffee drinker. "You are looking healthy," she smirks at me as she pats my shoulder in a lazy gesture of good morning. "Zom-bie."

"Quiet."

"Fine, fine, morning person Okabe."

She looks at me with smug anticipation, but I didn't let her have it. Instead I strike past a handful of her locks. "Smooth." I say, at which she takes a sip, then lashes the cup from her lips, hissing. As the gentleman I am I offer her my bottle.

"Pfank fyou." She wastes no time to pop her lips around the top and gulp it down wholly.

"Fool!" I snatch the bottle from her which **P** ops loose. No use, the remaining bits aren't worth savouring. With this, I might as well play with her. I set it to my mouth, her quivering lips and halting words in protest challenging me to hide my triumph. "Are you that desperate to taste what real intelligence tastes like?"

"W-what!? I— why should I explain myself to you, dummy. And that doesn't even make's sense." Then, my wife's eyes advert and she swallows some of her coffee, reaching it at my lips. The warmth is pleasant, and I escape a sound of shock when my brain comprehends the situation. "I- It's only fair." My assistant mumbles are barely audible, unlike mine.

First my heart increase itself in swiftness. But I know with who I'm sharing a coach. I notice the sideward smirk. She has me checkmate! Its smell made my nose crinkle—the taste would do the same to my stomach!

"Tuturu. . ."

Jikan rubs the sleep from his eyes in the doorway. He didn't bat an eye at the scene before him, probably already used to it. The idiocy of Mayuri has infected the greeting-pattern of lab-member zero zero ten.

"Aha!" I stand while pushing the cup away from me. "Tieme, would you like some—" What nonsense am I spouting!? I look at the coffee. Maybe he'll get infected!

Before my assistant can offer him some am I heading into the kitchen to get another bottle of Pepper. When I return, he is seated on Kurisu's lap, and drinking coffee.

"What are you doing!? Hurry!"

"Mornin' Dad. . ."

"Not morning— Drink!"

My assistance rolls her eyes.

* * *

 _70 B C0N71NUED. . ._

 _Like, really, this is mostly a set up for more Drabbles with them as a family. . ._

 _Also, I am terrible with names, so I named their son Jikan (which means 'Time' in Japanese), and Mirai for the daughter (which translates back to 'Future')_

 _This is my first time writing in the first-person-view, so yeah, here's my first attempt. Also, special announcement!_

 _Halloween is upcoming! A giant Halloween Special with all the lovable characters will be uploaded in celebration on the day itself! I'll try to do this with most of the special days, Christmas, old year's eve, etc! For normal chapters, I've planned out 20 until now, want to keep this fanfic at least running until the Zero anime launches, thus plenty of quality content is coming your way!_

 _El-Psy-Congroo!_


	8. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

**STEINS;GATE Drabbles: GIANT HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!** **  
** **While I didn't want to spoil anything in the description, I feel incredibly responsible to do so here regarding the rating. This chapter IS NOT and I repeat NOT suitable for the faint of heart. This is Rated M, and if I could set the rating further up I would. For those people, heed my advice and read no further.**

* * *

 **T** he red-head inside the carriage blasted against the window with the thirty-sixth turn the coachman took to pass an oak. Another girl made them clash their temples, the window shattering in places in protest and the fog wavering through those.

"Auch! A-are you alright, Professor Makise," asked the pigtailed teen, "It wasn't my intention this time!"

Surely it was, both knew it, yet the scientist buried her fingers beneath her scarf and let her trademark glare say the words. Simultaneously their breath quivered the air, and because neither admitted openly that they were cold—although their glowing ears and cheeks formed quite a perfect reflection and portrayed that—they adverted their eyes, these bobbed up and down by the cheap road of packed earth. Not even a child could find sleep here.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Makise warily observed how the other searched in the cloth backpack between her socks. A sheet feasted by moths swung over her pigtails and shivering shoulders, then a thermos flask made her hands glow pink. Soon the brown-haired girl sipped on some damping liquid that resembled hot-chocolate, and after three minutes passed it was unlikely that she would receive some as well. She visibly swallowed her need for warmth down her throat and hid her features from their longing gaze.

"So you're really going there, then," said the sipping woman after her cup was half full. With every bump the brown spilled over its sides.

"I had addressed this at the start of our trip, did I not? I wish to speak with him."

"Speak with him?"

"Speak with him. I'm not considered to waste this trip for mere sight-seeing. I am curious," her legs crossed behind her seat, "But I also cannot let these rumors go around freely without legitimate evidence."

It seemed that the passenger wanted to retort on that, but another bump made her cup soar above the window, only to be grasped in mid-air by gentler hands.

Not much was present in it, so she gave it back.

"Thanks. . ."

Her shoulders shrugged and she bended to the four pawed shadows sprinting in the distance. They howled and made an U-turn back into their territory, as candlelights started to shine through the curtain. With that came the intolerable stank of rotten fish and splinters burned to a crisp.

They gave each other another headache as they abruptly halted.

This was her last stop, and clenching her suitcase in one hand she hopped out onto the gravel path which stretched through the village, up the hill in the far distance, and, although it was until now only a shadow and a dot in her mind, towards the wonkily structure, the _bang_ of lightning firing on it making her stumble back against the carriage. Still she pressed forth towards their coachman, Daru, and handed him an amount of coins that would make anyone nod in gratitude.

With this, she let the houses and their innumerable side-streets surround her, the woman following her and stepping on her heels. She had stopped for the ungrateful girl who hadn't set one shoe into the vehicle or glared daggers at her, even finding the nerve to reveal an inch of her dagger out of her holster. This holster swung now lively back and forth next to her well-divined thigh. Because of this rather unnatural meeting she never bothered asking for a name—nor for her business here. But as the pigtails kept following her through the filth and beggars it was a safe bet that their destinations were identical.

Cupping her nose with a simple cloth against an incoming fish stall she blocked the brat's path. "What's your business with Doctor Kyouma."

The teen halted in her trace and sunk through her knees, like a combat stance. "None of your business."

"My apologies, but after allowing you to ride with me and you giving me nothing but this ungrateful attitude answering my questions is the least you could do. You're a doctor? Inspector?"

"Mpfh! Then this is the place I stop keeping you save. Good luck, _professor_."

"What are you. . ." the girl stowed past her, "Implying..?" she was already swallowed by the mist when she twisted around.

. . .Now she understood what she meant by keeping her save. The phrase 'stinking rich' seemed to become more true as—twenty minutes later when the edge of the village was in sight—even beggars out of side-streets circled around her. Not for money or some of her pretty clothes that stuffed slightly out of her suitcase, no, answers they wanted. A figure seated on a barrel wanted that as well, a giant one might state, hairy arms made for crushing and a bald head with only a frown, eyes, and a mouth set in a sneer. She decided on the minute they locked eyes she would go around him with a great bow, but he wouldn't let her. As she passed him he yanked her by her wrist almost on his lap, and he would've succeeded if she hadn't remained standing.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." she peeped and pulled loose. "Sorry, sorry, but you've heard the rumors, haven't you? That brat. . ." he eyed over his shoulder to the hill, "Just don't go there, got it?"

"B-brat. . .?" _Now I think about it, I never asked his age. . ._ If Kyouma was as young as her, that meant that they had one thing in common already. "Did anyone pass just through here?"

"You are the second insane enough to try."

"Right. . . Then I'm off, thank you."

"Wait! If you're going there," from a frightening giant he went to the behavior of a worrisome mother, fisting and crinkling his pants. "Ask if he has anything to do with the missing children."

These words floated around her head as she scaled the rocky hill. She wanted to speak with Kyouma because he gave all professors a terrible name to the point where they're more distrusted then the shadow of oneself that said in her ears, "Go back," yet as she twisted around she only saw it copying her. Altitude sickness? Could be it. Ever since she began her trip, the castle nor a quick break was in her mind or sight, so maybe now it was the time, or not. Letting people unnecessarily wait was never something she did willingly, thus she shifted her bodyweight from shoe to shoe, rubbed with one past one stocking to lessen the itching before taking one step forth, followed by another, repeating this until the cliff and depths around her grew and grew, and the village was nothing more than some dots of candlelight.

Candlelight, she would appreciate some. The fireflies were literally a tiny help. They bounced as a reflection within her bloody pupils, then disappeared one by one by droplets of rain that even started to touch her hair like they could go right through her. Their splattering carried over the soaking sound of her shoes and the slimy mud.

The castle came in sight with a deafening bang of thunder. She walked along the garden to the mansion, her ankles being tickled by the tendrils of grass that had broken through the mud.

The dark stone walls bathed in a stream of silver light that spilled through the clouded sky, and her neck creaked at how far she had to raise her chin to see the last ones at the edge of the tower, peering at the single light, like it was a beacon shining for help.

She raised her trembling hand through her frosted breath and gently rattled her knuckles against the cold oak door. There wouldn't be a reply, pushing it inside.

Since childhood, everyone always told her that the first step is always the hardest, and so it was. Her sole hovered above the open door like it was urging to be pulled downwards into a cellar. For one thing it wanted to keep her promise of the meeting-time and speak to this Kyouma, the other though. . . she wouldn't go around it; the entrance hall was a medieval church without glass. A grey carpet was painted on the stone, a flooring with its end shielded into darkness, pillars towering around her.

Her shadow flickered on the carpet, journeying from her feet into the darkness ahead. Sucking in a breath, she set forward like forcing herself through an invisible barrier, her shoulders stiffening as the greatest source of light pulled itself back, and flying up as the giant door screeched as it closed.

"Tuturuu. . ." an empty tone echoed through her flesh.

Her shoes were rooted on the stone. She wanted to ask who there was, but that was unnecessary, as the source of the voice was closer then she thought. It grasped her hand with two of its own and pulled it into the shadows.

She only recognized that the sudden scream was her own when her lungs were fully empty, and the oil lights blinked the hall alive. Whimpers and sobs did this as well, the children, perhaps, but for now it was merely a poor girl leaning into her right breast.

The girl was a head smaller then her, and could be an example of a child of sixteen-years-old covering her teary blue eyes with both hands, having let go of hers out of pure shock. Her mannerism signaled that she wanted help from the one who caused her hurt.

"I'm sorry, I- I've been invited because of this letter, ehhh I didn't meant to startle you. I'm Kurisu." She offered the girl her hand.

"Mayushi. . . Kurisu?"

She nodded.

Mayushi nodded back while rubbing the tears off her cheeks. "Welcome." The strained reply fisted Kurisu's heart so fiercely, she thought it would leak all its juice.

She tried to explain everything to console her: from being penpals with what she heard to be her best friend to his letter, to even her own past as the youngest proffer to ever exist, all while the girl eased up and started to reply with small sentences back which lengthened to the point where she took over the conversation, which was alright with her. After Mayuri, which was her real name, noticed how soaked she was and her shifting from shoe to shoe, she led her through numerous hallways and stairwells to her room, on the way informing her that 'Okarin' was busy and she was asked to lead her to her room, which made her realize that Kyouma was a fake name all along. She thought that they were more than just strangers by now. Mayuri looked at her pocket watch and ran off with a cheerful tone, giving her directions and a key at that. It was just two hallways further were she found the door and entered it.

Her eyes roamed the bedroom. No windows, no oil lamps or warmth. A hearth there was, with crackled sticks and a stone pole pleading to be ignited. Well, just noticing that her arms rubbed around her shoulders, her knees met the stone, met the tiny fence before the sticks, and ignited them. After the light chased the darkness away her eyes fell to her stockings which were soaked by the rain. With some effort she pulled her toes free, immediately building friction on them with her palms, smiling at how the gleam of warmth clad her walls and transformed all what its fingers could touch into melting orange.

This gave her comfort in the cold structure, despite the howling breezes which filled the hallways, being held abbey by her door. Normally as a person who'd leave the lights on, she would hate it here, but having replaced the lights for the hearth, that wasn't what bothered her. Weird enough, there wasn't a bedsheet. _Maybe Mayushi is cleaning it._ She pulled her bare knees against her white button up. _Of course_ _Mayuri would do that, not like Kyouma would._ About Kyouma, she wanted to meet him by now. It wasn't like her heart was racing or anything at that thought or something. . . In fact, she was the type who wouldn't mind a life alone, but with Kyouma so close in reach . . . She rolled on her side. This was just embarrassing.

Someone knocked on her door; Soft knocks, like the intruders voice, while she wouldn't call her that. "Come in."

Upon opening the door a small outlet covered in pajamas skipped into the room, settling itself beside her guest, shoulders touching. An awkward smile formed on the genius face, while trying to shuffle a bit to get some space between the 'stranger.' Instead of acknowledging the intention of the girl, Mayushi took the change to fill up the gap, resting her head against Kurisu's shoulder. "Mayushi doesn't like stormy nights."

"Kurisu doesn't do either." She mumbled, taking over the way of speech from the young one.

"Okarin is always scared that Mayushi feels alone, so he seemed glad that you would come."

The young girl rubbed her head across the other ones shoulder seemingly lost in thoughts.  
"Mayushi doesn't want to leave the children alone."

The warmth against her shoulder felt like it was leaving burn marks. Silence settled. "Which children?"

"Okarin always asks many into our castle, but there're so many that Mayushi can't keep up with them, so then Okarin takes them home to their parents."

Kurisu, not following the sudden chain of words, settled with a nod.

"Want to meet them?" She visible swallowed as Mayuri lowered her eyebrows. "I would like to, meet them. Are there more visitors in the castle?"

"Oh! Enough! We can have a grand tea party! Nae would love that, come come!"

Before the girl could force an reply her wrist was grasped and barefooted she was pulled outside of the comfort of the warm hearth, the warm colors draining from the walls with every step her bare feet ventured into the abyss. The farther they traveled the more Mayuri's hand began to resemble claws.

"M-Mayushi, I would like to meet kyouma, before meeting other visitors."

She was met with soft humming instead of an answer.

She yanked her palm out of the grip of the girl dressed in blue. To her surprise the leading girl stopped in front of a certain doorframe, at the end of what seemed a maze of connecting hallways.

Kurisu couldn't put her finger on it, her mind seemed in a haze but her body felt tense. _Is that adrenaline that I'm feeling?_ After no explanation of the sudden halt, Kurisu focused on her surroundings.

"Excuse me, but could it be that we would be waking our visitors?" The silhouette resembling Mayushi turned towards her, seeming to cock her head to a side in confusion. "The silence I mean." The girl continued.

"Oh~," Mayushi started while stretching her arm towards the door. "They shouldn't be, they are just really shy." Fully opening the door at the end of her sentence.

"Tuturuu!"

A cold breeze flew outside the room, in a hurry to escape. All light seemed to be drained. Even the hallway seemed more warm and welcoming in Kurisu's opinion. Despite her feelings, not trying to upset, seemingly, Kyouma's housemate, she entered the room.

"Sorry, for the darkness. Mayushi would get some lights on and get my friends." The girl happily chirped while shouting several girls names between her words.

Kurisu could feel a slight smirk form on her face at the absurdness from it all and the childishness of her companion. Slow but steady she shuffled further inside. She could hear the other one murmur some unclear things further away but didn't mind it any attention as her hands found her way around the top of a chair.

Slowly pulling it backwards and taking a seat she awaited for her return.

A creaking sound from above her distracted her while she waited. At first she didn't took any notice from it. The breeze which roamed the hallways did that sort of thing. She knew, but despite that it became unsettling.

A blast, as if fired out of a cannon echoed through the hallway and sped up by every turn. It exploded against the back of her head, and it was only because she leapt on her toes that the chair didn't took her down with it.

"MAYUSHI!" Her body tense, as a weight tapped on her chest, accompanied by the creaking sound.

The lights jumped into life, as the weight was given form. Kurisu's neck twisted as her vision was obscured by the color of pale flesh.

She stumbled over the chair and fell backward, a sharp pain accompanying the dread.

With her strength disappearing at the moment her head bounced back against the edge of the chair, she had no choice but to take in the wooden roof, the swaying cord, and the salvia that splattered repeatedly on her cheek. She followed the droplets up. Up it went on a footless lump, all the way to the female crossroad, crawling between a navel, a flat chest and nipples until she was by the start of the puzzle; a toothless mouth, against that hanging eyeballs, controlled by the wind.

Eyes shaking, mouth agape, she peered to the side where she trailed up the feet of another, and met a smile.

"Oh," Mayuri giggled between the sharp exhales of the red-head, "You've met one of my friends."

* * *

 _ **To be continued in part two. . .**_

 _Happy halloween Pfah-ha-ha-ha!_

 _Part two is in the works, but the story turned out longer than I'd expected, so to keep my promise and upload something today I cut it off here, this seems like the perfect dirty cliffhanger!_


End file.
